1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for conducting transactions.
2. Background of the Invention
A retailer operating a physical retail location makes every effort to meets the needs of the customer and supply the goods desired by a customer. Mailings and online advertisements for products in a store are one method that a retailer may use to get a customer to a store. In the store, displays, product demonstrations, or other techniques may be used to increase sales to a customer. In some approaches, purchases of a particular user in a store may be used to generate targeted marketing, such as by way of a loyalty program that associated a user's purchases with an account.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for marketing products to a consumer and increasing the number of products available to a customer by a retailer operating a physical retail establishment